What Happens In Jacksonville
by Andi 31
Summary: Edward and Bella are in Florida to see Bella's mother. she is not home. Edward is a vampire and can not be in the sun . Bella and Edward have to share a room with each other all alone. What will they do. Characters are OOC . Contains sexual content.


What Happens in Jacksonville Stay in Jacksonville! This story has been beta ed by karencullen2007 Thank you so much for all your hard work .

Edward's point of view

There we all were sitting in the cafeteria with Angela, Yorkie, Newton and Jessica. Ever since Bella and I began dating I have found myself more in her world,and being exposed to her human friends. Alice had just announced that she had plans on throwing a Graduation party for all of us at our house. She was talking about how great the party was going to be, when she went into a trance, I knew she was having a vision . From her thoughts It was a bad one . Victoria was planing on going after MY Bella. I had to come up with a plan to get Bella out of town and fast. This was not going to be easy , how was I going to do this and without her being suspicious. . then I remembered , Carlisle and Esme had gotten Bella two round trip tickets to see Renee last year for her birthday. I didn't care what I had to do I was going to get Bella out of Forks even if I had to take her by force, she was not going to be here this weekend, not with Victoria so close by.

The school day finally came to an end and I drove Bella to the police station to drop her off. She and Charlie had plans to eat dinner out ,

"Are you ready to eat?" She asked him.

"Yes It is still just you and me for dinner?"Charlie questioned Bella. I smiled, even though Charlie didn't like me much, I still showed him respect. After all he was my girlfriends father, and I have to regain his trust again. So I said to him,

"Yeah I am just dropping her off."

"See you later." I said to Bella as I walked away.

"Bye" she said to me quietly, I turned and said,

"Oh Bella, my parents wanted me to remind you about the airline tickets they got you?"

"What Airline tickets? " Charlie asked Bella.

"OH, round trip tickets to visit mom in Florida." She said back.

"Well that was generous of them." He replied.

" You really should use them this weekend. They are going to expire soon."

"I just can't pick up and go." Bella said looking at me with a quizzical look at me.

"Sure you can I think its a great idea. You getting out of town getting some distance." Charlie said to Bella trying to get her away from me.

"I really do want to see my mom I really have missed her."

"Okay I will go as long as you use the companion ticket." She said back to me.

"Two tickets Perfect." Charlie said trying not to sound like he was disappointed.

"Bella, don't you think you should call your mom and let her know we are coming?" I asked.

"NO, I want to surprise her. Besides I spoke to her a few days ago and she said she would be home we have nothing to worry about."

"Okay Bella I am trusting you just make sure you are up and ready to go by 8 am our Flight leaves at 9:30 am and we have to drive to Port Angles."

Bella's Point of view

Edward was up to something I just didn't know just what . Sneaky shiny Volvo owner.

I still called him that when he was acting all crazy and possessive over me. I just could not figure out why me leaving Forks this weekend was so important to him, but I love him and If he wants me to see my mom I will see her.

He also knew that I had very limited time to see her. I was going to graduate in a few Months ,and as soon as I did . I would marry Edward and he would change me. How ever not until he fulfilled his promise to make love to me before I was changed. I wanted to experience my first time as a human , as my self. Passionately in love with the man of my dreams.

I woke up the next morning at 7:30 am I took a nice hot shower, and dried off I quickly got dressed and had some cereal. I had my bags down stairs by the door at 7:55 am .

Edward was at my door at 8 am sharp. "Bella you didn't need to carry your suitcase down stairs I would have grabbed it for you."

"Yeah I know I sighed,but I wanted to make sure I was ready to go."

He kissed me on the lips and carried my suitcase out to the car.

It was now 9:00 am and we were waiting to board the plane to Jacksonville. Alice had told us that when we landed there was not going to be much sunlight ,but only for 2hrs and Edward would have to be in doors by then.

The plane landed and we all got off the plane as Alice predicted there was a huge over cast. Not any sign of the Sun.

"Bella is your mom picking us up from the airport or should I go ahead and rent us a car."

"Rent us a car I want to surprise my mom ,by just showing up at the house."

"Bella does your mom know we are coming this weekend?"

"Well not exactly !"

"What do you mean not exactly ?"

"I wanted to surprise her!"

"Bella what if she is not home , what am I going to do . This is Florida. The Sunshine State. I can't be outside in this . I am going to start sparkling like a disco ball ."

"Babe relax I talked to my mom last week she said that Phil had no games scheduled this week , she will be there."

"Oh alright," he sighed, "I am going to go and rent the car, wait right here and I will pick you up as soon as I am done. "

In about 20 minutes Edward had a car rented and we were headed for my mom's house. We soon arrived and nobody was home.

"Bella you told me they would be home,and she is not home."

"Edward relax maybe she and Phil ran to the store for a few things lets just wait and see."

After an hour of waiting, We realized that my mother was not home.

"Bella I can't believe you! This is why you call and let people know you are coming. Now what are we going to do? You do realize we can't fly back until Sunday. Its going to be sunny again soon. I can't be in it."

"Edward why don't we stay in a nice hotel for the weekend?"

"You and I in a hotel alone for 2 days?"

"Yeah I won't even get upset if you get an expensive room or suite."

"Really, you won't cry and moan and tell me that I am spoiling you. I can rent out the most expensive suite in Jacksonville?"

"Yes baby the more expensive the better."

Edward's point of view

I could not believe Bella how could she not let her mom know we were coming. I swear if I didn't know better I think she planned on this. OH and what is with her and not caring how much I spend on a room for us for the weekend. Something is up with her. Well I don't care what she does. There is no way I am having sex with her until we are married. I am strong I know I can resist.

Bella's Point of view

Alice's plan was working out perfectly. I knew that Edward had an ulterior motive to get me to Florida. Only I had mine as well. By the time this weekend was over I was going to cash in my Vcard to one Edward Cullen. I was thinking about how Alice and I came up with this mastermind plan.

Flashback Thursday afternoon:

I stopped Alice in the school hallway while Edward was heading for our biology class. I told him I had forgotten a note book and I would meet him there.

"Alice what is going on what did you see?"

"Bella I can't tell you if Edward found out he would be upset."

"Come on Alice I know you saw something don't leave me in the dark I thought we were best friends." I knew playing the B.F.F card would work in my favor.

"OH alright,but you can't tell Edward .If he knew you knew he would be so mad at me!"

"OK so what happened.?"

"I had a vision of Victoria, she is coming some time this weekend to try and kill you!"

"What? He felt that he should keep me in the dark over this?" I asked Alice.

"OH no he is going to get it but good, There is no way I am leaving!"

"Bella don't be stupid. Listen you are always saying that You and Edward can never be fully intimate because either us or Charlie are near by."

"Yeah and what does going to Florida got to do with it?" I asked her.

"Everything, this is your chance to get him alone for two whole days."

"How am I going to do that ? My mother will be there."

"NO she won't I seen it Phil had to suddenly fly out to Michigan for a game and your mother is with him."

"OH Alice you are brilliant!"

"I know now lets go shopping. We need to find some sexy outfits to wear when Our Eddie boy becomes a man!"

End of flashback.

Edward found the, most expensive exclusive hotel in all Of Jacksonville, Florida.

One Ocean Resort Hotel and Spa .

He picked out the most expensive suite and told the Hotel manager , that he wanted a room with a balcony and ocean view. He also told him that he wanted a full living room area ,and a full kitchen. The hotel manager told him that for a room like that it would be 1000 a night. Edward handed him his American Express Black cards and paid for our room.

"I can't believe you spent 2,000 dollars on a room for two days!"

"Hey you said I could get the most expensive room I could find and you would not complain".

"Yes I did say that. Okay lets go see our room."

The bellboy carried our bags upstairs ,and Edward gave him generous tip. I thought the poor boy was going to fall over when Edward handed him a $500 bill.

"Wow this is so nice!" I exclaimed.

"Nothing is to good for you, My Bella"

" I love you."

"I love you too."

"Well its too sunny to go outside."

"What do you want to do ?"

"OH I can think of a few things I would like to do." I sighed while tracing my palms against his muscular stone hard chest.

"Like what?"

"Well.." I said while nibbling on his left ear and pushing him towards the huge California king size bed.

"Maybe some of this and some of that." I was kissing down his neck and down his chest, slowly unbuttoning the buttons on his shirt. I pretty soon had him on the bed with myself straddling him. My hot wet core pressed up against his obviously huge erection.

"Will you excuse me for a moment , its been such a long drive and I can really use a human moment."

"Oh OK," he stuttered, "Don't take to long."

I rushed to the huge bathroom I had never seen a bathroom this huge. It had a stand up shower. A huge Jacuzzi tub, I relaxed in The Jacuzzi I shaved my legs. I was happy that Alice convinced me that day when we went shopping to stop at the Salon and get a Brazilian Wax. I wanted it to be pretty and clean when Edward seen it for the first time. I got into the shower and finished washing my body and washing my hair. When I was finished I dried off. I picked out the most innocent ,and yet sinful lingerie I could find. It was a white satin nightie, with a lace robe and matching thong panties underneath.

Edward's point of view

What is taking her so long did she drown in there. God! My cock has never been this hard ever in my life! In Both my lives. I swear I could cut glass with it. I had to be strong no matter what she tried to do . I was not going to give in I am not giving in. I will Make love to Bella ,but on our honeymoon.

Then it happened she walked out wearing the most sinful thing and yet so innocent piece of lingerie I had ever seen in my life. Jesus, what is she trying to do to me!

" OH fuck! " I said eying her.

I take it you like what you see Mr Cullen!"

(be strong be strong I chanted to myself.)

"UM well it is very hmm..." Damn I completely lost it!

I lost my ability to speak to even think. I grabbed her and crushed my lips against hers. We were still kissing when our legs hit the bed. I slowly untied the lace robe, revealing the satin smooth nightgown underneath. I kissed down her neck until I reached the swells of her breasts. I had never gone this far with Bella before and I looked at her with my eyes asking permission. Praying that she would not refuse me. She nodded letting me know it was OK to go further. I licked and sucked her nipples in my ice cold mouth. "Oh God that feels so good baby she moaned loudly."

I licked and kissed down her chest ,until I reached her bully button. I licked small sensual circles around it. I could smell Bella's arousal. I slowly stuck my hand into her sopping wet thong and spread her juices up and down her slit. I had never pleasured a women in this way before,but I had seen enough in peoples minds and my family's mind that this is how you do it. I inserted one finger and soon another until I had three of my fingers buried inside Bella's hot wet pussy.

"God baby you are so wet."

"I never been this wet baby it's all for you."

"I can smell your arousal Bella, I want to taste you so bad, please let me taste you." I begged.

I put Bella's legs around my neck and licked and chewed on her clit.

"Oh yeah oh god oh that feels so good," she screamed and moaned.

I stuck my ice cold tongue inside her using my vampire speed going in and out of her now dripping wet pussy.

"Edward.." she panted, "please let me pleasure you ."

" I don't know Bella."

"Please I want to do it. I know you are thinking that I would be degrading myself ,but I have to . I want to feel your cock in my mouth . I want to lick up and down your shaft and pump it up and down with my hands."

Bella unbuttoned my jeans and unzipped my zipper slowly. I didn't think it was possible for a vampire to feel pain,but my cock was so hard and it hurt so bad. it was begging for release. She pulled it out and just stared it for what felt like an hour.

"Ah Bella is there something wrong?"

"Oh God no I just never seen anything so big and so beautiful in all my life!" She exclaimed to me.

"Well thanks love." I said as she started.

She soon got on her knees and licked the tip of my cock. I already had some pre cum leaking from the head. She licked up and down my shaft. Soon she had me in the warm cavern of your mouth. What ever she could not fit inside her mouth she used her hands to pump up and down my shaft.

I quickly grabbed the bedpost I was standing near.

"OH yes Oh Bella so fucking good!" I screamed , "OH Baby you got to move I can't hold it much longer!" She just kept sucking and licking. Then she took my cock all the way down her throat and I felt hot streams of cum filling up her mouth . She kept sucking my cock until I had nothing left to give her. I broke the headboard in half as I rode out my pleasure.

Bella's point of view

I could not believe the things Edward knew how to do with his tongue and those long fingers. He played my pussy like a finely tuned instrument. After the unbelievable pleasure he gave me I knew I had to reciprocate. I had to convince him at first,but he finally gave in. oh and it was sweet victory. I unbuttoned his pants and pulled out his hard cock. I stared at it for awhile it was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. He asked if there was something wrong, I told him no.

I got on my knees and licked the tip of his cock,spreading the leaking pre cum from the tip. I licked up and down his shaft finally placing him into my mouth. What I could not fit down my throat I pumped with my hands. Soon he was moaning and screaming my name. He was trying to tell me to move,but there was no way I was going to. I looked up into those golden orbs which were now black with lust and I knew he was about to fall over the edge. I took his cock all the way down my throat and swallowed everything he gave me . Edward's cum tasted so good like a peppermint candy cane.

He laid there on the bed panting. was it possible for a Vampire to lose his breath

He began kissing me again working his way down my neck to my chest. He sucked on my nipples until they were hard as rocks.

"Edward please I need you so much! Please make love to me!" I begged.

"Bella are you sure I wanted our first time to be special."

"It will be special because I will be with you. It does not matter where we are or where we make love for the first time. All that matters is that I will be giving myself to you and you will be giving yourself to me."

He gently laid me on the bed and rubbed his cock against my wet pussy. He slowly pushed himself inside me.

"Bella this is going to hurt I am so sorry."

"Just do it fast." I said back to him.

He sunk into me as fast as he could filling me to the hilt. It was the most pleasurable pain I had ever felt.

"Don't move just yet." I asked him let me get use to it.

He laid there on top of me not moving finally I told him it was OK to move slowly. Pain slowly turned into pleasure.

"OH Edward Harder faster!" I moaned.

He did everything I asked and then some. I never knew it would feel this way.

I could feel something tingling inside myself. I had never felt anything like this before. I could feel my pussy tighten up around his cock. He was pumping into me harder and faster.

"Bella I never knew, I Never knew it would be like this, that you would feel like this!" He moaned, " God you are so tight so wet. It feels so good. OH god I am going to cum so hard inside you!" he screamed.

"I know me too I am so close!" I yelled, soon We both reached our climax, him spilling himself into me. He pulled out of me and I Instantly missed the closeness we had shared a minute ago.

Edward's point of view

I could not believe myself I told my self I would be strong , that I would not give in. I would wait to make love to Bella until our wedding night. Then she walked out of that bathroom wearing that sinfully innocent white satin nightie. I was done for. Lets face it Bella could bring the devil to his knees.

After Bella and I made love for the first time. I could not wait to do it all over again. It was like she awakened another monster in me. I laid there in her arms watching her sleep. I was hoping she would wake soon. I could not wait to take her again and again. I was growing rather impatient. I started kissing up and down her neck . Hoping that this little action would wake her up. She began to stir in my arms.

"Good morning ."

"Good morning beautiful , you look well rested." I said to her.

" I sure am I had the best night of my life. I had the most beautiful man make love to me last night."

"Is that so! Would you like to do it again?" I asked her.

"Of course I would love to make love to you again, and again and again." she said with a smile.

I made love to Bella all over the hotel room. I had her on all fours on the bed , We were banging the head board against the wall really hard, I was about to cum when the phone rang. There was no way I was stopping ,not when I was so close to cumming. Finally the annoying ringing stopped. I pulled Bella to my side and we laid there trying to catch our breaths. The phone rang one more time.

"Hello"

"Hello Mr Cullen, We have been getting complaints from the other guests. That you are being to loud. Also they are saying that they can hear loud banging in their rooms."

"Look I Paid a lot of money for this suite and is it my fault that you have paper thin walls. Now if I get one more phone call from you I will Take my money else where!"

"OH please Mr Cullen don't do that You see no one ever has the money to rent out this suite. It is just to expensive for most people."

"I will do my part and make sure I do not do any activities where I am banging the headboard against the wall."

"Who was that? " Bella asked me.

"OH just the hotel Manager apparently we were being to loud and some of the guests were complaining." I said to her.

"Oh I am so embarrassed!" she said and I noticed how red her face was beginning to get. I loved when she blushed. It would be the one thing I would miss when I changed her.

Bella's point of view

I could not believe how one time of making love had made Edward so insatiable. It was like he could not get enough of me. He made love to me all over the hotel room. He even fucked me a few times,and boy was it good. He had me on the bed on all fours . I was holding onto the head board as he fucked my pussy really hard and fast. I was moaning and screaming I could not even form words. That is how good he was giving it to me. It was hard to believe that we only made love for the first time last night.

"Would you like to join me in the shower Mr Cullen?"

"I sure would."

I got the temperature set perfectly and we walked into the shower. We took turns washing each other. I washed down his back and stomach and he washed and caressed my breasts in his hands. As soon as all the soap was washed away he sucked onto one of my nipples and massaged the other with his hands. He pushed me against the shower wall. I wrapped my legs around his waist and he held my body in the air as I rode his cock. In the last 24 hours I lost count on how many times he took me. He also was feeling more comfortable with the dirty talk.

"Oh yes Oh ride my cock you sexy girl. You like that baby my big cock sliding in and out of your tight wet pussy?"

The more dirtier he talked the more turned on I got.

We soon got out of the shower and decided to relax in the huge jacuzzi tub. Edward went under the water, and he began to lick up and down my slit , he chewed and nibbled on my clit, not coming up for air once. Edward could stay under the water as long as he wanted, since he had no need to breath underwater. I thrashed against him riding his face with my pussy.

"I don't think I like licking your pussy in this tub. I don't know if you are wet from the water or from me."

"OH, its you its all you baby."

I think we need to continue somewhere dry.

He carried me out of the tub, we didn't even make it to the bedroom. Instead he carried me over to the couch . We started out with him on top of me. I had my legs wrapped around his neck . Then he flipped me over ,and once again he took from the back. His cock pounding into me hard. Once we got bored with that position I straddled him and began to ride him as we sat on the couch.

"OH yes oh Fuck yeah!" he moaned. "God you look so beautiful riding my cock My Sweet Isabella."

"I love riding your cock I hope I get to do it over and over and over again." I kissed his lips licking his bottom lip. He opened his mouth letting me taste his tongue. Our tongues battling for dominance.

Before we knew it the weekend was over and we were getting ready to check out.

I never had a more perfect weekend. I was so happy I listened to Alice. I left Forks A Girl and I was returning A woman.

Edward's point of View

I was sad to see our weekend come to an end. I never in my 109 years on this earth had felt anything as pleasurable as making love to Bella. I left Forks a virgin Vampire boy and I was Returning as A Vampire Man. Never again would I ever deny Bella or myself this unbelievable pleasure.


End file.
